This is a renewal application for continuing research in clinical cancer as a member of CALGB. The New York Hospital - Cornell Medical Center together with North Shore University Hospital and affiliated institutions remain a major contributor to the scientific, clinical and administrative activities of CALGB. Our multidisciplinary growth is reflected in our clinical activities (our group is now the leading contributor to CALGB studies) and our participation in CALGB affairs. Leadership activities are reflected in our administrative and scientific contributions to CALGB, our multidisciplinary growth, and in our pilot and phase II programs. Our aims are to participate in a cooperative approach in the design and conduct of therapeutic trials in cancer. In this context we will (1) determine the effect, extent and duration of remission and other responses to treatment of the diseases of concern to CALGB, (2) study the natural history, immunologic aspects, cytogenetics, and molecular biology of the diseases investigated by CALGB, (3) participate in pilot, phase II and multidisciplinary trials of CALGB, (4) continue the high level of patient accrual and data collection of the recent grant years, (5) continue our vigorous participation in Group activities as it pertains to Group science and Group administration.